My Side of the Magic Notebook
by Koopastar
Summary: Hey, it's me, Peter. This story is about how the magic notebook of some sort really came into existence and what happened with it in my hands, other people's hands, and what it did to our world that changed it for good.
1. The story begins

It is Wednesday, August 12, 2009, and my mom and I are walking through Staples, shopping for school supplies. It was a week and a half until school started, and I had to remind her we needed stuff for school. It was crowded that day so it took a while to get from place to place. First we went to the back and got a binder along with some paper. When we saw the line, she got in line and had me go around to get stuff so we could leave quicker. I went to the pencils and got some mechanical ones, I got some pink erasers, and I got some expo markers and glue sticks. When I had gotten over to the notebooks, it had been about half an hour so I suspected my mom would be at the front of the line. I ran over to the notebooks and there were none on the shelf. None at all. I looked on nearby shelves and saw none. I saw the aisle was completely empty. I looked underneath the shelves and I saw a green notebook. I tried to reach for it and I caught hold of it. When it was in the light, I saw it had a star on the front of it, along with dots in each space between. It looked okay, so I just kept that one and met up with my mom. I wasn't wrong when I thought she was at the front of the line.  
"There you are, Peter," my mom said.  
We went to the check stand, paid for our stuff (it took us a while because she couldn't find a tag on the notebook), and we went back to the car to go home.

* * *

I took all my stuff to my room to put it in my backpack. But then I realized I forgot to get a new backpack. I thought I might as well try my new pencils to see if they work. So I opened my notebook and wrote "backpack". It worked perfectly fine. But then a backpack fell into my lap. I looked around to see if my mom was watching. She was in the kitchen making soup for dinner. I looked back at the new backpack. I realized then I got a notebook with magical powers. I wrote down "a notebook" and I watched a regular notebook fall in front of me. I picked up the new one and wrote "TV". Nothing had happened. I picked up the old one and wrote "magic notebook" and an identical notebook to the one I was carrying at the moment appeared. I thought this was amazing. I got two more magic notebooks and put the three new ones under my bed. I remembered Chris and I wanted to give him one too. I took the old one I got from staples and walked down the sidewalk towards Chris's house. As I was walking, I saw a cat crossing the street. It caught my attention, but I was still walking forward. I then tripped, dropping the notebook. When I looked back up, it was gone. I looked behind and saw a kid with a rooster hat, a blue shirt, and a backpack running from me as fast as possible. I realized that wasn't Chris.  
"Get back here kid!" I yelled at the top of my lungs.  
A notebook fell out of his backpack, but he kept running. I took the notebook and opened it to see who it was. I read through the whole notebook and on the final page it said in fine print:_ This notebook is property of Maxwell._


	2. Chris and Maxwell

Who was Maxwell? I did not know. I just wanted to know why that kid took my notebook and what he was going to do with it. I ran back home, took a spare one from under my bed, and put it in my backpack so nobody would just steal it. I ran over to Chris's house with the backpack and when I knocked he let me in.  
"How you doing, Peter?" he asked.  
"I'm fine. You will not believe what I found at Staples," I replied.  
I then told Chris the entire story of how I found the notebook, but also how lost the old one too.  
"Isn't Maxwell in the same grade as us?" Chris asked.  
"I think so, yeah," I said.  
Then we discussed what classes we thought Maxwell was going to have this year so that way I can get it back from him.  
"Wanna watch TV?" Chris asked me.  
"Sure." I replied.  
He then went to the kitchen to go make some popcorn while I turned on the TV. As soon as I turned it on, there were news about a dinosaur crushing a school in half as two more schools fell out of the sky.  
"No way," I said out loud.  
"What's going on?" Chris asked from the kitchen as the popcorn was finishing up.  
He walked into the living room and looked at the TV.  
"That's Maxwell," he gasped, pointing to a tiny red dot (the rooster hat) running from 2 meteors coming towards the schools.  
"We gotta stop him," I said.  
I had Chris make a portal with the notebook so I could go to my room and grab mine. Then we left Chris's house and we ran towards the forest; the direction Maxwell was running. When we got to the forest, I looked behind us and saw a huge crater. I used my notebook to create a fishing hook so I could get a hold of Maxwell's shirt to tug him back. Chris did the same. When we saw a shoe behind a tree, we both aimed our fishing rods at it and caught something. When we pulled it back, Maxwell was in front of us.  
"What are you gonna do, turn me in?" he asked.  
Then he noticed all three of us were carrying identical notebooks.  
"May I have my notebook back please?" I asked Maxwell sarcastically.  
I took the notebook from him and I asked him what he was going to do with it.  
"Just have a little fun, ya know," he said with a shrug.  
"And burning down a school with meteors?" I yelled.  
He stifled a laugh but I kept a straight face.  
"Be right back," Chris said, and he ran off towards the wreckage of the schools, already writing in his notebook.  
I looked back at Maxwell, who had a sort of grin on his face, but also didn't look like he wanted to be standing here right now, talking to the kid he stole the notebook from.  
"Truce?" I asked him, holding my hand for him to shake.  
He looked reluctant, but then he shook my hand and said, "Truce."  
I reached for the notebook I took from him, which was also the original, and I gave it back to him.  
I saw Chris running back, panting a little. When I looked over his shoulder, I saw that the craters were gone and the school was back to normal.  
"I almost, got caught, by the cops, but I gave them, 1,000 bucks, with the notebook," he said, panting more.  
I saw Maxwell creating a portal to his house, and then he looked back at me saying, "Here's my school schedule, just in case you wanna talk."  
He went into the notebook, wrote some stuff, and gave me a duplicate of his schedule. Then he walked towards the portal, disappearing before Chris's and my eyes.  
"What now?" Chris asked me, confused.


	3. Timmy

Me and Chris walked back home, both of us having Maxwell's school schedule (I duplicated it and gave it to Chris.) We walked to my house because it was a quicker walk. From there we went behind my house and we both created portals. I made one that leads to my room and he made one that leads to his room.  
"Why don't you just walk through the front door?" Chris asked me when I stepped through the portal.  
"My mom and dad don't know that I'm gone," I explained.  
I watched him step through his portal before I closed mine. Then I laid back on my bed, holding the notebook in one hand and Maxwell's schedule in the other. Then I realized that my backpack was gone. I opened the notebook to make a rolling backpack this time and just like it has before, it popped out of nowhere and onto my bedroom floor. Then I laid back and tried to close my eyes after this one long day.  
As soon as I closed my eyes, my mom opened the door and yelled, "GET THE HELL OVER HERE PETER!"  
I got up so quick I bumped my head on the ceiling. Holding my forehead, I climbed down the ladder and ran to the living room.  
"Yes Mom?" I said, trying not to sound worried.  
"THERE'S A PORTAL IN THE FOREST BY THE SCHOOL!" she yelled.  
I got worried, remembering I forgot to check if Maxwell closed his house portal. I ran out the front door and out into the street. Cars were everywhere. I jumped out of the way as a bus went speeding by, and I kept running towards the schools. Once I got to the schools, I turned towards the forest behind the school and ran straight in. I ran and ran, searching for any sign of a portal until I got to an oval that showed an ordinary bedroom. I jumped into the portal, realizing two seconds later it wasn't an ordinary bedroom at all.

* * *

I stepped on to the floor and the ground and walls disappeared. The room turned pitch black and the wall looked like the space pictures on the space websites. I took a step forward and a box fell on the step behind me. I jumped super far and the box reappeared where I was standing before. I kept running and running, the box reappearing everywhere. When I got to the door, the floor behind me broke into pieces like glass shards. I hung onto the door knob and turned it. When the door opened, I let go of the door and grabbed the wall from the other room. When I hoisted myself up, I got into the room and there was another kid there, staring up at the ceiling as if he saw an enormous puzzle. I looked and saw a billion keys, all of them flying around. I looked at the door ahead and saw it had a lock on it. I took out my notebook and wrote out "wings". A pair of wings popped out of thin air and I grabbed them. The boy was staring at me now as I put on the wings and flew up. I got to the ceiling and made a giant vacuum cleaner with the notebook.  
"Hold on," I warned the other kid.  
He grabbed the bookshelf next to him and I turned it on. All the keys were sucked mid-air, like water through a grate. I got back down, I emptied the vacuum and started searching for the right key.  
"Who are you?" the boy asked me.  
"I'm Peter. Who are you?" I asked back.  
"Timmy," he said.  
"Have you found the key yet?" Timmy asked me as he bent down and started checking keys.  
"Not yet, but I know it's big," I said, and I pointed at the door.  
"I guess there's some hope," Timmy said.


	4. Portal

Me and Timmy kept searching through the pile of keys, hoping to find the right one. We first sorted out all of the small keys and put them right back in the vacuum. Then we tried out all the regular sized keys on the door, leaving a pile just for the big keys. During that time, we talked about locks and keys and anything that had a lock on it. It was a stupid conversation, but it helped time pass. After we got through all the keys, we started trying out all the big keys. I had found a couple of keys that looked like they were as big as a book, but they weren't the size of the one in the door. Eventually, we came across a big brass key that looked like it would fit in the door perfectly. We tried it out, but it didn't work. Once we got through the last of the keys, Timmy got upset.  
"Where is the damn key that fits inside of this lock?" he pondered.  
At that time, I came up with a brilliant idea. I opened my notebook and started writing out "big key". The key popped out of the air and I caught it. I immediately thrust it into the door and it fit perfectly. I turned it and the door opened.  
"Good call," Timmy called.  
When we closed the door behind us, four warp zones appeared out of nowhere.  
"What do we do?" Timmy asked me.  
"We split up," I answered.  
I created two radios and set them to station 4. I gave one to Timmy and I jumped through the portal on the very left without a clue where I was going.

* * *

When I felt my self falling, I knew I got out of the portal. I looked below and saw clouds. I felt my back for anything at all, and I felt leather. Assuming it was a parachute, I felt safe now. When I got closer to the ground, I felt for a string. Once I found a string, I pulled it. I felt a pull and I looked up to see a glider carrying me along towards the ground. When I got close enough (I think like 2 feet off the ground) I took off the parachute and looked around. It was a normal, quaint looking village and I had landed right on the roof of a house. I looked below and saw plenty of people walking 'round. I walked towards the lowest point of the roof and hopped down. I went inside the back door of a house and hid. I saw a woman starting to come through the front door. I opened a cabinet and jumped inside. I took out my notebook and wrote out "Invisibility Cloak" and a silky, gray fabric appeared in front of me. I put it on and got out of the cabinet. The woman didn't see me, but looked at the cabinet. I walked past her and out the front door. I went to a restroom that was locked and opened it with a key. When I walked inside, I locked it again and took out my radio. I turned it on and listened to see if Timmy would say anything.  
"Are you there Timmy?" I asked.  
No response.  
"Timmy, are you there?" I asked again, this time yelling.  
I waited a couple seconds, and I heard a cackling sound. I tried to listen closer, and there was a boom.  
"I don't know, is Timmy here?" said a deep voice.  
_What did I do? _I thought, startled.  
"Your friend Timmy here made the mistake of going behind the portal you entered and jumped in. I think you probably won't see him again," the voice said, and started cackling again.  
The radio went silent, and I slumped down against the wall. It was my fault that Timmy was most likely dead, and I probably won't make it out either.


	5. Please not this

I stared at the walkie-talkie, unsure of what to do. I probably just screwed up his entire life and mine. I knew I had to something about it. I came up with an idea, and I wrote "instructions" into the notebook. The page turned into a map. I looked towards the base of the map and 4 chunks were missing. Those had to be the portals, considering the page had 4 lines running vertically through. I checked the map and noticed that there was also 1 door in each area. The door had to have had some purpose, or they wouldn't map it. I grabbed my stuff and ran out of the bathroom. If there was one thing I could do to save Timmy, it was to get everyone else here. I ran to the forest and summoned portals to Chris's house and (what was hopefully) Maxwell's house. I first checked Chris's portal because I knew that was his house.  
I walked in and said, "Hey Chris!"  
I immediately regretted my decision when I looked at the clock and saw that it was 2 in the morning.  
An old lady ran into the room screaming, "WHO THE HELL IS IN MY HOUSE?"  
I grabbed Chris from his bed and dragged him through the portal (probably illegal). I then jumped through the portal and closed it. He was kinda heavy, so I dropped him.  
"Ow!" he yelled as he fell on the floor.  
"Shush," I told him as I slowly crept towards Maxwell's portal. I looked around first before hopping in. But the portal I went through was in the middle of nowhere. I mean, nowhere is something acres big, so definitely not the middle. But it's just a figure of speech. No need to over-analyze it. After what took forever (again, not literally) I found a house. I opened the door and there were portals. Maxwell's. I found him on the couch eating chips and salsa. He simply looked at me and followed me back to the portal. After we came back, I told them what had happened.  
"Bruh, why would you do that?" Chris asked.  
"I'm sorry, but what else do I do if the ground behind me is disappearing?" I shot back.  
"You could've written down 'ground' and then went back through the door," Maxwell answered.  
"But he didn't have a notebook, how would he leave?" I asked.  
"If you created the ground, you would've have never known he was there. But now it's kinda your fault for getting him to the portal," Chris said sarcastically. In turn, I slapped him on the back of his head. After that, he kept his mouth shut and I showed them both the map. When Maxwell looked at it, he seemed puzzled. So was Chris. "Do you guys have an idea of what it could be?" I asked them.  
Neither knew. I looked at the map myself and noticed it changed. There was now a purple cube. I pointed at it and showed it to the guys, and Maxwell put his face in his hands.  
"I think I know what that's from, and if I'm correct we need to get out of here now," Maxwell said worriedly.  
I don't know what could have a purple cube and be bad. If anything, purple cubes are kinda cool. I looked back at the map and everything was covered in white. It was when this happened I realized what was going on.  
"I frickin knew it," Maxwell said, pulling out his notebook.  
I saw him write something and a gun of some kind popped out of nowhere. He picked it up and loaded it with ammo.  
"What's going on?" Chris asked.  
"You'll see," I said, as a blue bus with a hot air balloon on top appeared from nowhere, and Maxwell already had his notebook closed.  
"Oh god," Chris said worriedly.


	6. Shelter

The 3 of us knew what was going on, but it was plenty too late to back out. Out of nowhere, we were on the bus, and we all had parachutes. Considering that we were in an alternate world of some sort, we knew the game wouldn't revive us. None of us got off the bus, but just as the bus was about to leave we were all launched out. I pulled the string and tried to glide to somewhere else. Anywhere but here would have been fine. From a distance, a purple barrier was rising. Not good. I glided to the very edge but then realized I couldn't swim. Nobody can in this stupid game. I landed eventually and went into a house. I had my notebook, so I wasn't left for dead. I tried writing out the word "flamethrower" and was given a flamethrower. I turned it on but the wall caught on fire. Not to be cliche or anything but I barely made it out of there. I kept running with my flamethrower and realized that once again, this game was stupid. Even though we were talking to each other, Chris, Maxwell and I weren't on the same team. There weren't any teams. I pulled out my notebook and wrote "bomb shelter" and bam. I got a bomb shelter. I crept inside and locked the door. I thought in my head what my parents were thinking. I thought about Chris's parents. I thought about Maxwell's parents. And I thought about poor Timmy's parents (if he had any). I wondered if any of us 4 were missed. Mid-thought, I heard footsteps. I peered out the window and there was a whole squad. I, having an IQ above room temperature, realized that they noticed the bomb shelter. They all pulled out a bunch of pickaxes and started tearing it down. A health bar appeared out of nowhere and it said the thing had 95000 health. That's as much as an ice cream truck buried in the ground. But to my misfortune, they didn't give up. I'd have to find a way out or else I'd be toast. I wrote "jackhammer" but quickly realized that it was a bad idea. I scribbled it out and wrote "helibackpack". I picked it up and was ready to face the fact that they would destroy the shelter. It was already down to 60000 health. I looked through the cupboards on the inside of the shelter and found two full bags of tortilla chips. I stuffed them in my jacket and looked through more cupboards. In addition to the tortilla chips, I found an unopened thing of cheesy bread, a bag of mints, and a tray of brownies. I stuffed away the bag of mints and wrapped the brownies individually in tinfoil to put in my pocket. I started eating the cheesy bread as the shelter was being broken down. Not to break the 4th wall and get copyright striked, but I should say that personally, the best thing from Little Ceaser's is the cheesy bread. It's so gooey and tasty, it's like pizza without the sauce. But anyway, back to the normal storyline. When I finished my cheesy bread, I got ready to take off. The health was at 5000, and I was ready to take off. 3000. 2420. 1917. 1069. I started boosting up to the ceiling just as the bar hit 0. In an instant, the shelter was gone and they still had their pickaxes out. They switched to guns a lot faster than I hoped and started shooting at the shelter. I was already high up, but one of them noticed me. They started shooting my way and I was frantic to get out of there. Of course, another stupid thing about this game, they got a golf cart out of nowhere and started chasing me. Just what I needed.


	7. Beach

I start flying as fast as I can. I don't know if they are still behind me, but I can't take any risks. I hear more gunshots. If Maxwell and Chris are still alive, now would be a good time for them to help me. The golf cart looked like it wasn't slowing down, but I couldn't see if they still had their guns out. Hoping the notebook knew what Minecraft was, I pulled it out and wrote an 'empty locator map'. It sure did. I immediately used it. I saw one dot moving super fast (probably me) and a cluster of dots not too far behind. I scanned the rest and there were dots scattered, all the same color. But then I found a red dot and a blue dot. Assuming they were the only 2 people left on my side, I started flying toward the blue dot. But I didn't want to get Chris/Maxwell in trouble. So I wrote down 'grenade'. I might be weak, but boy was it heavy. It was my first time holding one, so I just tried doing what they did in the movies. I pulled the pin and threw it over my shoulder. A bit later, I heard a blast. I looked again at the map and there was only one dot behind me, but it was red now. That's when I realized that the dots were only status conditions. Blue still must be a good thing though, right?

~~~~~~~~Switching point of view~~~~~~~~

I was launched off of the bus, and I saw Peter get launched too. I couldn't see Maxwell anywhere, but a couple of seconds later the whole dang plane exploded. Wicked. I didn't wanna deal with this, so I tried summoning a portal below me. I didn't know where it would go, but if it took me somewhere else that would be good. I fell through and quickly noticed the ground was speeding toward me. I wrote a mattress as fast as I could and braced myself. I landed but knew something had to have been injured. Miraculously, nothing was. I got up and looked around.  
"Helloooooooo? Is anybody there?" I asked the air.  
To my disappointment, nobody was. I was on a beach of some sort. There were huts and stuff, but I guess today was some kind of holiday. I mean, is it September 4. But Labor Day isn't a holiday where everything is closed. It's just all of the military guys are coming back. Looking around I saw another guy lying down on the sand. I ran over there to see who it was, but it was an old guy. I couldn't tell if it was someone who saw WWII or a boomer, but he didn't seem like he's getting up anytime soon. I walked around a bit more and still nothing. I created a switch using my notebook and started playing. I realized that it was a new switch so I had to get all of my stuff from the cloud. I pulled out my phone to turn on the hotspot but it was cracked. That's what I broke when I landed. I put it back in my pocket and decided to just make a bunch of funny Miis. After a while, another portal showed up. I ran over and created a mattress to help their landing. A blonde-haired kid fell through and the portal. I waited for him to get up before asking the big question.  
"Where am I?" the kid asked me.  
"Dunno, but there ain't anyone else here," I replied.  
"What's your name?" the kid asked me.  
"Chris," I said. "Christopher Flores."  
"Coolio," he said.  
"What's your name?" I asked him.  
He turned towards me with a glimmer in his eyes.  
"Timothasteroy," he said with a chuckle. "But I prefer Timmy."  
"Do you know anyone with the name Peter?"


	8. Captured

Hold on, if I'm with Timmy right now, does that mean he escaped? Or does that mean I'm trapped now? My mom always told me to think about the best outcome, but neither are good. If he escaped, who knows if he thinks it's my fault. If I'm stuck, it's obvious what's bad there. I asked Timmy if he could check on the old guy and he ran over. While he was gone, I wrote down LVR in my notebook and got in (like if you get the reference). I waited a while before stopping it and got out. I was back in 2004. I was still on the beach though. Trapped in the portal world, I attempted to make a portal to my house. It worked. As I stepped out, I saw my 1st-grade self still asleep. There were so many things that went wrong growing up I would always write on a sticky note to travel back in time and tell myself what was right. But now was not the time to do that. I walked past the stuff I knew my mom threw away in the 3rd-grade and into the living room. I needed to make at least some mark, so I left a note on the fridge stating that Obama won twice for president. It felt so relieving writing that, but all of a sudden I lost my train of thought. Did I leave a note in the past to change my current self? Yes, I did. Realizing my chance to change for once, I wrote on a sticky note to invest in SSBM. Before I knew it, I started creating all kinds of things that would change me. I don't exactly remember them all, but I do know I wrote down 'Johnny and Dally die in The Outsiders' (Sorry if you're a 7th grader reading this.) Afterward, I stared at the fridge in admiration. Wait 'till see this I thought. But suddenly I noticed I was thinking differently. Had those notes already changed me? Surely that can't be possible. But as I sat at the table longer and longer thinking about notes, I completely forgot about what I was doing. I picked up my old Gamecube controller and started playing some Luigi's Mansion. After an hour I think, there was knocking on the door. I jumped up and opened it, making a fatal mistake. A guy wearing a flashy orange suit grabbed me and stuffed me in something (excuse me?). I tried getting out, assuming it would take 2 seconds, but when I looked up it seemed that I shrank. I was in a leather pouch with only a sliver of light coming from the top. I looked around to see if anyone suffered my same fate, and there was both Maxwell and Timmy.  
Maxwell seemed to be asleep, but when Timmy saw I noticed him he asked, "Who are you?"  
I was confused. I told him, "It's me, Chris. Don't you remember me Timmy?"  
He seemed startled when I said his name. "How do you know me?"  
"We met on the beach, remember?"  
"I've never been to the beach before."  
"But you were just there."  
"No, I wasn't."  
"Do you have a twin?"  
"Of course I don't."  
That was when I stopped bickering and realized the one the beach was an imposter. Otherwise, he would know me. I ran to Maxwell and turned him over. He was completely out of it. I bent down and shook him a bit to try to wake him up, but absolutely nothing. I looked for my notebook so I could put an alarm clock next to his ear and set it off, but when I pulled it out and wrote alarm clock nothing happened. I checked the front of the notebook and realized it was different. A plain black notebook. Maxwell and Timmy also had different notebooks.


End file.
